


the haunting (part two)

by TheDragonLover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, OC is a ghost or banshee or something else spooky, Other, definitely NSFW, hope I tagged all them kinks right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: Papyrus decides, if this guest isn't going to leave, he can try to have a little fun.---FellSwap (Swapfell Red) piece written for fun, following a previous prompt-inspired piece.





	the haunting (part two)

**Author's Note:**

> This technically follows _the haunting_ as far as the "the plot" goes, but honestly all you need to know is that there's a spooky thing haunting the bros' house that was finally made into something like a guest/roommate. (I didn't feel like physically adding this to that story, as it's only an extra, and doing that would bump up the other's rating.) I think it stands on its own well enough.

The kitchen was quiet, for once. Maybe it was because Sans was out.

But somehow, Papyrus knew their “guest” was still around. Call it a hunch. It wasn’t as if there was a physical weight to their gaze. And yet, there was that air of expectancy as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Like what ya see,” he joked, grabbing a cereal box from the cabinet. It was swung closed without him lifting a finger. He eyed it. “Yer awfully helpful now, li'l guest. Guess y’ got tired of tryin’ to provoke us, after our “talk.” ”

A soft moan came from somewhere in the room, difficult to pinpoint with how the sound bounced. It wasn’t entirely fair that he couldn’t see them… but he supposed life was hardly fair. This didn’t stop him from trying to find it—any hint of magic or movement that could reveal the poltergeist.

“Y'know, now that yer “training” ‘n all, ’s almost like havin’ a li'l maid around the house.”

“ _Aaah…?_ ”

Papyrus grinned, imagining a floating maid costume as the dishes were washed. “Betcha’d be a cute li'l maid, heh.” To his surprise, there was a soft squeak. Could the poltergeist be embarrassed? He chuckled, leaning against the counter. “Servin’ us… always at our beck 'n call… at our mercy…”

How nice it would be, to be the one giving orders for once.

“ _Ohhh,_ ” the voice sounded right beside his skull, low and definitely shy. If he had skin for goosebumps, it wouldn’t be from fear.

_…fuck._

But he kept his composure, grin only widening a fraction. Turning his head, as if looking at them over his shoulder, he teased, “You’d like that, huh? Didn’ realize our guest was so naughty.” It was a simple matter of magic to give him a tongue to swipe across his teeth. Oh, this was going to be interesting. “Dunno if y’ have any knees to get on, but, ’m sure we could work somethin’ out.”

“ _Ahhh…_ ”

“Yer good at followin’ commands, yeah? My bro’s been trainin’ ya e'ryday.” He had seen them actually stir a pot on the stove the other day. “Maybe y’ could handle somethin’ a bit thicker than a spoon.”

The cabinets shook. Seemed he was rattling them rather badly. How far could he go?

…eh, if they weren’t into it, they could just go to another room. Deft fingers unbuckled his pants, and another swirl of magic was shaped by a few strokes of his hand. A nice little rod, if he said so himself. Definitely more girth than a spoon handle. His long fingers still wrapped around it nicely. A low rumble seemed set in the counter as he gave the cock a few pumps, thumb smoothing across the head. The thought of whatever eyes this individual had being transfixed by the sight made him smirk.

“Or maybe,” he continued, voice low, “I’d make ya watch as I took care of it, m'self. Give y’ a few pointers.” A pepper shaker was knocked over the edge, spilling across his shoes. “Mm, already makin’ such a mess fer me? I should spice things up fer ya more often.”

Papyrus couldn’t lie, he’d had a passing thought for this before. Just how often did they watch him? They had become part of the house—or maybe more accurately, the household. Sans certainly enjoyed showing off his cooking talents to the new addition. It was about time that  _he_  showed off a little, too. When the poltergeist moaned again—far more lewdly than they had in the past—he echoed the noise, shifting his pelvis forward to make sure there was a great view.

“Like what ya see,” he repeated huskily, hand pumping. “Like t’ look at my thick cock? T’ think of gettin’ ahold of it fer yerself?” He let his head fall back, growling. “ _Ohh,_  ya make such sweet noises, li'l maid. If yer mouth can make those, it can wrap around my dick, yeah? You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?”

The thrill had him wired. He was greedily taking in every bump and cry of the poltergeist, discovering new favorite noises to draw from them. But he was also hyperaware of their surroundings, waiting for the sounds of his brother barging into the house after business had been concluded. It would be quite the inconvenience to be caught, and making such a mess. Papyrus laughed at how hard the thought made him. This was a whole new game to try.

So determined to play, he wasn’t expecting the rules to be changed—so the brush of something that wasn’t his hand across him sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. The suddenness of it, coupled with the scenario and his lewd thoughts, caused him to cry out.  _Fuck,_  he hadn’t been prepared! After the euphoria had faded, he glanced down at the mess he’d made, and paused. Was that…

His smirk stretched as he reached out, brushing against the slightest bits of levitating cum. “Neat trick.” It immediately fell to the floor, but ideas had already cemented in his mind.

Since they could clearly improve their abilities, he had a lot more to play with.

“Now, li'l maid… ya better clean up yer mess. My bro  _hates_  a messy kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written just because I decided it might be fun, and as another excuse to work out Mutt's character.
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, throw an ask at my NSFW writing blog, @thatdragonsNSFWdrabbles.
> 
> For more family friendly stuff, you can hit my up at the usual @thatdragonsdrabbles.


End file.
